


Throw Cares Away (Sweet Silver Bells)

by Synnerxx



Category: Slipknot (Band), Stone Sour
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mistletoe, Scrooges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: It's Christmas and Jim just wants to decorate the house. Corey is a Scrooge. Or a Grinch.





	Throw Cares Away (Sweet Silver Bells)

**Author's Note:**

> for dawn. sorry it's late. merry christmas and happy new year!

“Why are you even bothering with all of that?” Corey nudges the dusty box with the toe of his Converse. 

Jim works on untangling a section of lights. How they managed to get tangled up in a box in the attic was beyond him. “Because it’s Christmas. It’s almost mid-December and we haven’t decorated yet. We need a tree.”

Corey wrinkles up his nose. “We don’t need a tree. Christmas is a capitalist holiday and we don’t have kids. So we don’t need Christmas.”

Jim rolls his eyes and continues untangling the lights. “I want a tree. I want to decorate. If you don’t, fine. You can go be a Scrooge elsewhere.”

“Fine.” Corey huffs and stalks off into the kitchen, muttering to himself about Christmas. 

Jim ignores Corey and finishes with the lights, getting up and starting to wrap them around the tree, starting from the top. He’d bought a new tree with year with new ornaments to go on it. It looked pretty badass if he did say so himself. It started out white and darked in a gradient to black and he was decorating with silver ornaments. The lights were the rainbow hued, but Jim liked the contrast of the colors all working together. 

He plugs in the lights and grins when they come on. He grabbed his Target bag and took out the containers of ornaments. 

Corey walks by, eyeing the tree, and then the ornaments. “Did we really need a new tree and new ornaments? We have a tree already.”

“It was old. Besides, we’ve done the red and gold on a green tree for three years now. I’m bored and I wanted something new.” Jim starts hanging ornaments on the tree.

“What did you do with the old stuff?” Corey asks, peering into one of the containers.

“Gave the tree to Clown. The ornaments are still in the attic, just in case we want to use them again sometime.” Jim moves around the tree, hanging things here and there. 

“Oh. Do we really need all of this stuff?” Corey kicks at an empty Target bag on the floor.

“Corey. Either help me or go away.” Jim grumbles, starting to get a little impatient with Corey’s sour attitude about the holidays.

Corey huffs and walks off, heading upstairs. A few seconds later, the door to his office shuts a little harder than is strictly necessary. 

Jim hums Carol Of The Bells under his breath and continues decorating the tree. After the ornaments comes the star and then the ribbons coming down on the sides of the tree from the star. It takes him another forty minutes before he’s completely satisfied with how the tree looks. 

Now it’s time to decorate the house. He picks up a couple of boxes of lights and heads out through the garage, grabbing a couple of extension cords along the way. The outside takes him another two and a half hours, but he’s happy with it as he stands back and admires his work. It’s not quite dark enough to get the full effect, but it’s getting there. 

He goes back in and blinks, seeing the decorations around the inside of the house. There’s tinsel and lights and a wreath over the mantle. There’s garlands on the rails of the stairs. All the little Christmas signs and knick knacks were on display. 

Corey comes back downstairs, pausing when he sees Jim. “Oh. I didn’t think you’d be done yet.”

“Did you do all of this?” Jim asks, gesturing to the decorations. 

Corey smirks a little. “No. Santa’s little elves did.”

“Smartass.” Jim’s smiling under his beard. 

“I’m sorry I was a Scrooge. The holidays just don’t really feel like the holidays anymore. I don’t know what’s going on with me. But I shouldn’t ruin it for you too. Forgive me?” Corey wraps his arms around Jim’s waist, pouting a little.

Jim holds onto his stern look for another moment before smiling again. “You’re an ass. But I forgive you.” 

Corey grins brightly and stretches up on his tiptoes to kiss Jim. Jim dips his head and meets Corey in a kiss, humming softly when Corey deepens it. Corey presses against Jim, hands sliding up under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin of his back. 

Jim pants a little when Corey finally breaks the kiss.

“I saved the best decoration for last.” Corey smirks. 

Jim arches an eyebrow, having a pretty good idea of what it is. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. Come on and I’ll show you.” Corey takes Jim’s hand and pulls him upstairs to their bedroom, opening the door and standing just inside the doorway with Jim.

Something brushes against the top of Jim’s head and Corey frowns. “Dammit. You’re too tall. Friggin’ giant.” 

Jim looks amused, stepping back to look up at the sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. “E for Effort.”

Corey looks mock offended. “It’s not my fault you’re six foot stupidly ridiculous. Who needs to be that tall? Absolutely no one.”

Jim laughs and kisses Corey again, letting Corey walk him backwards to the bed. He sits down on the edge when his knees hit the side of the bed, breaking the kiss. 

“You wanna?” Corey asks, fingers already undoing the buttons on Jim’s flannel shirt. 

“When have I ever said no? Don’t actually answer that.” Jim cuts Corey off, knowing the rant he’s about to get if he lets Corey go off. 

Corey snaps his mouth shut, teeth clicking together, pushing Jim’s shirt off of his shoulders. He lets Jim undo the cuffs and pull it off, remembering the last time when he’d just wrenched it off of Jim and some of the buttons had come off and Jim had bitched forever about it. 

Jim reaches out and pulls Corey’s hoodie off, taking his tshirt with it. Corey gets out of his own jeans, letting Jim do the same. They’re kissing again, falling back onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, hands caressing and stroking every inch of heated skin they can reach. 

Corey slides down the bed, fumbling in the sheets for the lube that had been discarded there last night. He settles himself between Jim’s thighs, pushing them up and back. He slicks his fingers with lube and pushes two inside of Jim, immediately stroking them over his sweet spot to tease him. He smirks at the moan Jim lets out, watching his cock twitch against his belly. 

Jim’s fists tighten in the sheets as Corey leans down and licks a stripe up the length of his cock, biting his lip at the bolt of pleasure that shoots up his spine. Corey works Jim open for him, adding another finger, getting impatient to be inside of him as his own cock demands attention. Jim moans, rocking his hips as best he can onto Corey’s fingers, gasping when they stroke over his sweet spot again. 

Corey stretches Jim out, groaning softly at the tight heat around his fingers. He can’t wait to feel it around his cock as he keeps working Jim open enough for him. 

“Fuck!” Jim exclaims as Corey thrusts his fingers into him, nailing his sweet spot. 

“Yeah? You ready?” Corey doesn’t wait for an answer, already knowing what it is, as he pulls his fingers out of Jim. He picks up the lube and slicks his cock up with it, guiding it to Jim’s entrance, rubbing the head against him to amp them both up more. 

“Don’t tease, Corey.” Jim groans, pressing his head back against the pillows.   
Corey sinks into him with a stifled moan, his cock throbbing inside of Jim. Jim gasps, muscles drawing up tightly as he trembles, feeling every inch of Corey’s cock pulse inside of himself. His own cock twitches against his belly, leaving a smudge of precome. 

Corey stills once he’s fully inside of Jim, giving him a moment to adjust and himself a moment to calm down. He gripes Jim’s thigh with one hand, digging his nails into the soft skin, as he pulls almost all the way out before pushing back in. He sets up a firm pace, moaning as Jim moves with him and wraps his legs around his hips, managing to get him even deeper inside. 

Jim reaches down with one hand and curls his fingers around his cock, stroking himself in time to Corey’s thrusts, shifting his hips so Corey is hitting his sweet spot with every movement. He whimpers and moans, the pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach. It burns hot and bright, a coiling spring ready to explode. 

“Fuck…..that’s right, stroke yourself for me, stroke that cock…...you gonna come for me, huh? Gonna make a mess of us, Jamie?” Corey pants, moving faster, hips snapping against Jim.

Jim cries out as his orgasm slams into him, making him jolt hard against Corey as he comes. Corey buries himself inside of Jim, following him over the edge with a choked cry of pleasure as he spills himself into Jim. 

They ride out the waves of pleasure together, the aftershocks ruining them a little more as they sag against one another. 

“I think you fucked the Christmas spirit into me.” Corey mumbles after a moment of listening to them breathe. 

Jim snorts. “You’re still a Grinch.”

“I thought I was a Scrooge?” Corey nips softly at Jim’s chest.

Jim makes a quiet noise. “You’ve been upgraded.”

Corey is silent for a moment, taking this in. “Do you like have a rating system based on Christmas villains?”

Jim laughs. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Corey shifts and pulls out of Jim, reaching to get tissues to clean them up with. “I would actually.”

“Mmm, make me hot cocoa and I’ll tell you about it.” Jim bargains, stretching out on the bed, joints popping loudly. 

Corey weighs the options for a moment. “Deal. Whipped cream or marshmallows?”

“Marshmallows.” Jim chuckles as Corey gets up, yanking on a pair of sweats - Jim’s, judging by how long they are - and heads out of the room. 

“Come on! I wanna know this Christmas villain ranking system!” Corey calls as he heads down the stairs. 

“Well, that’s one way to get him into the holiday spirit.” Jim laughs to himself as he gets up, listening to Corey banging around in the kitchen and loudly singing Carol Of The Bells.


End file.
